


of course the snake would hate the lion

by 2901god



Category: PRISTIN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2901god/pseuds/2901god
Summary: son juyeon, a muggleborn, was incompatible with lee luda, a girl that grew up with her parents telling her that muggles were inferior than them. when she sees herself being target of juyeon's jokes and attention, she thinks she's in hell. she really hates the younger girl, she's pretty sure of that, but when juyeon's get involved in a quidditch accident, luda started to care more than the normal about the other's well being.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is an eunlu Hogwarts AU because I just really hate the fact that we don't have that many eunlu fanfics so I'm here representing the eunlunation. Anyway, our main characters are from Pristin, WJSN and GFriend and you will get to know them more through the chapters. Minor appearances will happen though (boygroup members mostly because we need men in Hogwarts - unfortunately). Side ships will also be present here.
> 
> (This fanfic is also being posted on aff)

The Platform 9¾ was filled with Hogwarts students and their families. The owls were hooting everywhere, the chatting were loud and the crying of moms seeing their kids go to the school for the first time, too. I was feeling ok with everything. It was already my fifth year going to Hogwarts and my parents weren't even there with me. Not that I really wanted them to be there, but it was kinda lonely. As I hoped so, I would get along with my friends soon so everything would be good. 

I always enjoyed observe people and they antics. You could really learn things about someone by just knowing how they talk, how they move, what they do when they tell a lie or when they're being sincere. And in that exactly moment I could tell that Son Juyeon was lying. Of course she was. 

The mudblood would always come up with a strange story about how her parents did something. Last time they were race car drivers and they let the girl drive once. What was even a car race? Why would people even do it in first place? Muggles were something else and sometimes I could understand why my parents thought they were inferior than us. Well, Juyeon and her absurd way to live was a total example and I sincerely couldn't understand how she ended up being a Hogwarts student. And there she was, laughing like an idiot and telling some bullshit to her other idiot friend Hwang Eunbi. And how I knew she was lying? Everytime she did that, her hands would go straight to the back of her head and she would mess up her own hair. She would close her eyes for seconds and then open again, acting like nothing happened. It was really fast, indeed, but nothing could escape me.

I didn't know someone's existence could annoy me that much, but the mudblood girl got all from me. When it started? I don't really know. One day I was living my life and studying for my transfiguration class and right after she was all over me and my books saying that I should eat that chocolate thing called "brigadeiro" that her parents brought from Brazil. Of course no such thing as brigadeiro existed in the world and I would never eat that because probably was poised. Since that day she spent her time doing jokes and annoying me and, I swear to all slytherins that came before me, I would curse her because of that.

And when I was lost in my observation and thoughts, Juyeon looked straight at me and our eyes met. As fast as I could, I drove my attention to Mrs. Lee in my feet (yeah, my cat) that seemed very interesting in that moment licking her own low parts. What?

"Please, do not come here. Please, do not come here. Please, do not come he-..."

— Hey, Lee Luda. Want to see a picture of me inside my dad's race car? — she asked with that annoying voice. I took a deep breathe and didn't look at her before responding. 

— No, I want you to go away. 

— You're always in a bad mood, oh God. — she said rolling her eyes and going back to Eunbi's side. 

I didn't really understand why she kept coming at me with all those infos about her and her family. Didn't she know I didn't care at all? And that I didn't like her at all too? And that she was everything my parents told me to hate? And she was doing the job of hating her very easy. I mean, I would never hate anyone because of their blood, it doesn't matter what my parents said once, but she was... really... pissing me off. 

Later that day we were already in the train's cabin. Me, my best friend Dawon (who was a Ravenclaw) and Minkyung, same year and house as me. We were chatting about what we did in our vacations and places we went when Jiyeon appeared in the cabin's door, trying hard to keep her face serious. 

— Did your girlfriend have talked to you yet? — Minkyung suddenly asked and I didn't understand at first.

— What? I don't know what you mean. 

— That Gryffindor girl. What was her name? Junmyeon? I don't remember. — she continued and I snorted, giving attention to the landscape outside the window. 

— Shut up, Kim. — It was everything I could say. The worst part about everything: my friends kept making jokes about me and Juyeon being girlfriends. I swear to Merlin... That would never, EVER, happen. 

[...]

Classes were going pretty well. I was an amazing student, to not say more, and my grades were really high. To be honest, I didn't have nothing more to do than studying. My parents would kick me out of our house if I get any advertence or detention for bad behavior. I needed to be the perfect daughter. Always. I used to it, of course, but sometimes it was tiring. Seeing all my friends having fun at one point of their lives, falling in love, drinking butterbeer or firewhisky. Sometimes I could get really butthurt about everything. I didn't regret anything though. I knew that if I wanted to be someone in the future I needed to focus my attention and things that really mattered. Books, discipline, teachers, good grades, good examples. 

And, of course, I was everything Juyeon wasn't. And to prove it: I, as a Slytherin prefect, was taking the girl to the detention room. She was with three third year students and Eunbi, doing a spell that I didn't have science of but the result was: Hogwarts walls all painted with a lot of colourful draws. I was so shocked when I first saw that, for a second, I forgot I was a prefect and I could do something about that... thing. 

— So, who gave the idea to paint the walls? — I asked firmly but I didn't receive any response. — Please, do not make me ask again. I don't have time for your kids games. 

— Me. It was me. — Son Juyeon gave a step aside, looking brave. I raised my eyebrows and gave her a sly grin.

— WAIT! N- — the Eunbi girl started and she looked really furious with me but the guilty one just looked at her friend with a warm smile. 

— It's ok, Sinb. 

"Sinb? Who the fuck is..."

— I got this. Y'all can go. You don't need to be in trouble because of me. — She said and I waited impatiently for them to come to an agreement. Hwang Eunbi tried one more time and the other girls too, because they didn't want to let the gryffindor girl alone, but it didn't matter. 

I was taking her, alone, to the detention room. 

— So... How are you? — she asked me in our way to the place. I ignored her. 

We stayed together while moving through the moving stairs. She was playing with her wand and that was making me really annoyed.

— Can you please stop? — I said in a low voice. But she heared me.

— Oh, so you do talk to me for other things besides give me detention or make me go away. It's an advance! - she was excited a out that one thing and I wished I didn't say anything before. 

— Shut up. Professor Ulrich is going to take care of you. — I responded and we stayed in silence for the rest of the way. It was hard to not pay attention to her presence because everything seemed to be perfectly made to annoy me. Her shoe's noise when hitting the ground, her long legs taking slow steps for her to continue at the same pace as me (she was REALLY tall and I was really small), her black hair hold in a ponytail and the essence of her perfume. I felt so sensitive next to her that it was an absurd. But it was, of course, because her presence was the thing I hated the most in Hogwarts. 

When we got there, I told him - the professor - what happened and he agreed with me that her behavior was for sure a reason to get detention. She was going to the trophy room with all Hogwarts trophies and to the corridor where she painted the wall to clean that all. Without spells. I felt really proud of myself for making her pay. I mean, how could you act like a rebel or shit? How could she lead those other girls to have the same attitude as her? So wrong. So so wrong. 

— I hope you rethink your attitudes, miss Son. I won't tolerate another episode like this one. — Professor Ulrich finally said and let us free to go to our dorms. Juyeon was quiet all the time, which was strange for me, but situations like that one was a bless. 

I wanted to walk alone to the Slytherin common room but unfortunately she wasn't going to let me go so easily. After we were outside our professor's class, she smiled at me. I almost smiled too and I didn't even know why.

— I guess I see you in the game tomorrow? — she asked me and blinked. I didn't understand a word about what she said because I was still fixing my eyes in her smile until I came to life again and just rolled my eyes. 

— Hopefully not. Good night, miss Son. 

And when I was alone I forget everything about my day. The only thing I could thing about was how Juyeon was a shame for our school. Probably because she was a mudblood, of course. And even though she had everything to be a good example, she was going for the very other way. At least she got a beautiful smile. 

And I smiled too. But because I could get her a detention. Of course.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm back! so what are y'all thinking about the story so far? Wanna read ur thoughts.

Slytherin versus Gryffindor was the very first game of our quidditch season. I loved the sport, it was really nice to watch to, but I never really thought about playing it. I didn't like dangerous activities and I couldn't fly to save my life. But ok, I couldn't be perfect all the time. Our time was really good this year and I had highly hope for us to win the championship, but Gryffindor's team was the winner for the third year in a row. Only Merlin could know how much I wanted their invincibility to be destroyed by slytherins.

And for sure, Hogwarts had many students but I was feeling like there was only two of us: me and Son Juyeon. Above me, in the sky, she was riding a Nimbus 2020. A really good broomstick for a really bad person. I didn't know her parents were that rich, but well, they really trusted her skills in quidditch to give the girl a broomstick like that. Even though her behavior in class and general was shitty. But anyway, she was so present in my routine at this rate that I was getting angry. My brain was 50% classes, 25% random about life and the other 25% to fix Juyeon's way of live. 

The gryffindor's girl was her team's keeper. Her long arms and long legs were a positive thing when it was about quidditch. It was so hard to make a goal on her because she would flew between the ring-shaped goals as fast as anyone could see that she got the title of best keeper after an entire season of having lost only seventy points for her house because she couldn't get fast enough to stop the quaffle. Only. Seventy. Points. 

 

But for real, our team had that year Kim Jiyeon. The best seeker I've ever seen. She was also so cute that my heart couldn't handle it. When she was in her second year our time's captain gave her the actual position and she kept it until her third year, but because of her parents she couldn't keep playing. But now she was back, in her sixth year, ready to make the lion cry. 

\- Finally I found you! - Dawon said out of breath. - I can believe Jiyeon is finally back. I waited for this moment since forever.

\- I know, right? And she's so beautiful... - I said. Yes, the older girl made me whipped. 

\- Did you see Minkyung? Yesterday when we got off Defense Against the Dark Arts she disappeared and since then I didn't have any notice of her. She wasn't in our dorm this night too. - I was becoming really worried by now. Our friend always, ALWAYS had doing weird things like this, but this time she was taking too long. Dawon looked at me like she knew something and bit her lip.

\- I think she's dating someone. - she said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

\- What? And she didn't tell us? - I asked in response. Why would she hide it from us? We were her best friends.

\- I don't know. Probably because is someone we don't like? - Dawon was uncertain of her words, but our conversation got cut off when a loud voice made itself present in the camp. 

\- Good morning, students! It's a pleasure to have you with me today. For this match we have the brave lions wearing red and yellow: Gryffindor! - Xuan Yi's was officially the one to make the games commentary for that championship. She was funny, so it was a good thing, and she was also a Hufflepuff so that match in special was going to be very impartial. When she announced Gryffindor the people explosion of screams and songs were very loud. Poor them. 

\- And the smart snakes in their green and silver uniforms: Slytherin! - the chinese kept her announcement. We cheered for our team until our throats were hurt. Dawon was also cheering for Slytherin because last year Gryffindor defeat her house in the finals so we were good. After the game's referee said the rules and threw the quaffle up in the air, the game started. 

I was so excited. I knew our best chance was to get the golden snitch because pass through Juyeon was going to be a really hard choice. Our beaters were doing the most to hit Gryffindor's players but they were really good. After minutes of the ball passing for one team and then for another, the lions got their first ten points. Shit. The hope was still there, though. 

Our chasers were trying to find a way to make points by trying to make Juyeon confuse, but she was pretty smart. When they thought the quaffle was going to get into the lowest goals, the black haired girl appearead out of nowhere with her annoying Nimbus 2020 to hold very firmly the ball. As fast as she came, she threw the quaffle to Johnny, one of her team's chaser and, there they are. Another ten points. 

\- Gryffindor is already proving why they are champions for the third year. The team is playing with such harmony that I've never seen before. Also, where is the cute Slytherin's seeker going? Did she saw the golden snitch? - The students laughed at the "cute girl", but the snitch's mention got everyone pretty excited. 

The older girl was going as fast as her broomstick could get, racing against Gryffindor's seeker Kang Yebin that seemed very lost. Luda didn't know why, but she felt the need to search for Juyeon and see how she was reacting, because her team was really close to loose the match if Jiyeon got the ball. But the small girl was probably the one to see that: while everyone was really fixed in the search for the golden snitch, Donghyuck, one of Slytherin beaters, sent a bludger straight to the keeper's direction. She didn't saw that coming, of course, the ball threw her off of her broomstick and she was already unconscious while falling to the ground. Luda watched everything in shock and slow motion, but a part of her mind knew she needed to do something. Her hand was already in her wand when the school's director himself stopped Juyeon to hit the ground.

Screams everywhere, apparently someone was with the snitch. But Luda didn't care anymore. For some reason, she thought the attitude of the young boy was really inadequate and she was kinda furious about that. She shouldn't be, right? It was just Juyeon. But something's was off.

When Dawon hugged her in awe of Slytherin's victory, Luda brought herself to reality. Smiled and cheered with her friend, but her mind was far away. Only now people started to notice that Juyeon was being carried away by our school nurses. Gryffindor's captain was really mad and was saying something about cancelling the match, but the end was: the snakes were the winners.

And Luda just wanted to know how the keeper was feeling.


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this and for all the kuddos. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

At some point, Luda was so mad at Lee Donghyuck and she didn't even know why. The fact that her team's beater used the audience and players distraction to beat the Gryffindor's keeper was really dirty. Luda knew that the other girl was going to be out of one or two games and that was really good for the others teams, but not in that way. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. 

— Hey, Luda! Where are you going? — Dawon screamed but the short girl was already leaving the bleachers. The ravenclaw didn't understand a shit about that attitude, but she didn't mind though. Her friends were acting really weird lately. 

Luda ran inside the castle and was going straight to the nursery when she stopped middle way to breath and think.

"Why am I doing this? I don't even like her."

The girl took a deep breath and look around herself. The corridor was empty and the silence was the only thing present with her. Her mind was running through a lot of confused thoughts that she couldn't keep up with. She breathed in and out a lot of times to stay calm.

— Yes, there's no reason for me to go there. It was just the fact that I like order and that boy wasn't following the rules, so I got worried about everything, the system. It was wrong and I don't like injustice. Yes. That's it. — she murmured to herself as she made her way back to the quidditch field. While she was walking, a lot of students were already out. The match was really over.

— Hey you, little one. — Luda turned her head to see a giant Kim Minkyung trying to put something red in her bag. Luda got curious and tried to figure out what was that, but her friend didn't let her to.

— Where were you? Dawon and I got worried. — Luda's tone was reprehensible. — Also, what did you just hide in your bag?

Minkyung just let out a nervous laugh and shook her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. The tall girl with her fox eyes put an arm around Luda and they started walking again, this time back to inside the castle.

— I was studying. And it's nothing, just a thing to help me with classes. — It was a vague answer, but exactly because of that Luda didn't try to obtain any other information. She knew Minkyung was lying. 

— Ok, then. Slytherin won. Jiyeon took the golden snitch, but while everyone was paying attention to her, Donghyuck sent a bludger in Juyeon's direction. She got hit and she was falling straight to the ground before the director got her with a spell. 

— Yeah, I know. — Minkyung murmured and then she remembered something. Luda looked confuse at her. — I mean, some students were passing by me and I listened to their talk. That's how I know.

Everything was weird about her friend's behavior. Luda knew something was happening and it wasn't just studying. Minkyung wasn't even very focused on classes.

— Ok, miss Kim, spill it. What are you hiding not only on your bag, but from us? Me and Dawon, I mean. — Luda stopped them both and pushed the other girl inside of an empty classroom.

— It's nothing! I already said it. — You could tell how nervous Minkyung was by just being pressed like that. Luda wasn't really in the mood for games so she put her wand out of her pocket and pointed it to her friend's bag.

— Accio bag. — And the object flew in the air in Luda's direction. She got it with one hand and Minkyung came really fast to stop the blonde girl to find what was being hide in there. But Luda saw it first. The red thing was a gryffindor scarf. She didn't understand.

— What? Why do you have their scarf with you? — Luda asked plenty confused. Minkyung took her bag back, she was angry.

— You didn't have any right to do this. — She almost yelled and Luda got shocked. Yes, this situation was getting really strange. 

— Ok, yes, I'm sorry. But you're acting weird lately. You aren't sleeping in our dorm, you don't sit with us anymore and you are daydreaming in class. Dawon thinks you're dating someone but we're just worried! — Luda said everything in one breath and her own tone got a little higher than the normal. She didn't want to fight her friend, but why was that situation even happening?

The silence was in again. Minkyung didn't dare to look at the small girl's direction and she felt like she was going to lose her friends if she told them the truth. But also: they are her only friends since ever. After everything, they never left her side. So maybe she just had to give them a chance? The taller one hold her breath for a few seconds before she let the next sentence in the air.

— I'm dating Kang Yebin. 

Luda furrowed her eyebrows. Yebin? The Kang Yebin? Gryffindor's seeker? How and why? But the scarf was the perfect point to prove it. Luda was shocked, but when the information started to make sense she just laughed. 

— I can't believe you were acting all suspicious just because you are dating that gryffindor. Yah!, Minkyung. You're too much. — Luda said between her laugh crisis. At certain point the two of them were just laughing together at the situation. 

Luda was relieved that that was the reason of her friend's behavior. And she was happy for her, too. She understood that gryffindors and slytherins weren't meant to be together because of their years of dispute and hatred, but things didn't work that way anymore. Somehow. After a while, some peace were found between the two houses, even though the memory of their fights were still there. But not when you talk about Quidditch. They were enemies to death in the field. 

— I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid. — Minkyung said after they calmed down. Luda gave her friend a quick hug - she wasn't really touchy. 

— It's ok, silly. I got you. Now we better go find Dawon and tell her. — Luda said already getting out of the classroom. She kept a smile in her face. — She's going to kill you for not telling her. I can't wait. 

Their way back to the castle's great hall for lunch was all laughs and talks. But Luda's mind, always betraying her, went to Juyeon. The fact that her friend was dating one of the keeper's closest friends was weird and she knew that in no time they were going to share some space and moments. That idea gave her chills and her heart beated faster. Of course in disgust. 

She asked herself if Son Juyeon was feeling any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what are y'all thinking about the story? Lemme know! (Also my twitter @ is 97orbits)


	4. iv

Two days after, Luda still hadn't had any news of Juyeon's state and she was going insane. She didn't understand why she cared so much about everything, but she couldn't control herself. She felt a little better when she gave Donghyuck a detention a few hours ago for skipping class to play some games with his friends, but that wasn't enough. 

"Hey, are you ok?" 

The piece of paper with Minkyung's letter was above Luda's table. She took seconds to look at her friend in her side and smile a little. The potion's class was always really bored because of the teacher, so it was their moments to exchange messages with each other. But the blonde girl wasn't really feeling it. She shook her head in agreement that she was indeed ok. 

When the period was over, Minkyung gave her friend a hug and went as fast as she could to Yebin's arms that was waiting her outside. 

— Hey, Luda. We're going to the lake. Why don't you come with us? — the taller girl asked and Luda was going to ditch the convite, but it was better to stay with friends than alone with her thoughts. 

— Yeah, course. Why not? — Luda said joining the couple. Dawon was going to have Herbology so she couldn't join them, which was sad. 

They went through the castle's corridors and halls until they were outside, sitting besides a big tree. Kang Yebin was a funny person to be around. She would always make jokes and laugh brightly and touches Minkyung whenever she could. They talked a lot about everything, about their families and friends. The last subject got Luda's total attention because she wanted the gryffindor girl to say something about Juyeon. 

— Lately our quidditch practices are becoming harder because of Juyeon's absence. It's been two days but it feels like years. She's probably going to be out of our game against Hufflepuff if she didn't get any better. — the brunette and youngest said. 

— But what happened, after all? I was too focused on you to watch what slytherins beater did. — Minkyung said with at cheesy smile and Luda acted like she was going to throw up her breakfast. Anyway, she was paying full attention. 

— The bludger hit her in the head. She was, like, unconscious and all. We're lucky that our director got her before she fell on the ground. But still. What made us angrier was the fact that Donghyuck didn't get any punition for that. 

— Yeah, our colleagues don't think it's a big deal but we think. — Minkyung said and Luda agreed with her. And proudly added: 

— And I got him a detention today. At least he's going to spend hours in the owlery cleaning the dirty. 

Yebin gave Luda a smile but she had a curious expression in her face. The blonde girl started thinking she said something wrong, but Minkyung — without seeing that situation — kept their talk going on. They chatted a lot more, but their time free was coming to an end. Minkyung and Luda had Charms together and Yebin had DAtDA, so they were going in different ways. The couple kissed each other for a briefly moment. 

— Your face is red. — Luda joked around and Minkyung gave her a punch in the arm as response. 

 

[...] 

Later that day Luda found herself going to the nursery, but she said to Dawon that she was going to talk to one of their teachers about her grades. But well, she just didn't want her friend to know where she was going. 

She had no problem to get in since she was a prefect and the place was empty, only with a unconscious Juyeon resting in peace and alone. That was a sad image, really, Luda thought. The gryffindor girl and her annoying personality were always so full of life. 

Lying there, with eyes closed, Luda thought Juyeon had an angelic aura. It was really incredible how her features were so pleasing to look at and how they were in perfect harmony in her face. Eyes, nose, eyebrows and Luda's favorite: lips. If it wasn't the fact that every time the brunette opened her mouth she would say some absurd... 

Luda kept her glaring at the gryffindor until she harassed herself for being there. She started thinking about everything she hated about the other, even though there was nothing in fact. The only thing existing was what her parents told her to believe after all. But still, it was reason enough for her to stop caring so much about the other well being. She left the nursery with her head full of confused thoughts and went straight to the library to join Dawon again. 

— You were fast. — the ravenclaw said when Luda sit by her side. Luda didn't respond. Was too focused on what was happening in her mind. 

They stayed in silence for minutes before Luda opened her mouth. 

— Hypothetically saying — Luda's voice was careful when she broke the silence. Dawon looked at her. — If someone teach you to act and in what to believe, would you follow this person's sayings or would you go and find yourself your own believes? — the blonde asked, trying to stay as calm as possible because she didn't want her friend to relate that with her. 

— Strange question, but anyway. I would use what the person told me at first, but I would like to find myself what to believe or not, because sometimes others way of thinking may be different of my own and I would not like to dismiss my personality because of them. — Dawon answered. The ravenclaw girl had this wisdom of hers that would always makes Luda stay in awe. Even though she answered it in a simple way, it looked like a quote for a philosopher or something. 

The words were dancing in Luda's mind all the way back to Slytherin's common room. She started thinking about how her parents always molded her personality through the years. You should act like this, you should think like that. Luda didn't even know what she really liked to do or not, because it was always her parents. What they like, what they want, what they need, what they think it's best for her. 

That feeling was upsetting and she didn't understand from where that thoughts were coming from. She just guessed she had no personality at all and, well, was that an existential crisis? 

She couldn't stop bringing Juyeon to her mind, which was the reason she thought she was going insane. How the gryffindor became such a current topic in her brain? 

— You are Lee Luda, a Slytherin. You are your house's prefect. You want to have a high position in the Ministry of Magic. You despite people that don't have magic blood and you believe that following rules and never breaking order is the only way to make things right. — she murmured to herself while sitting on one of the chairs of the common room. — You're only thinking about Juyeon this much because she goes against everything you believe and this fact makes you angry. 

But all of these words felt empty. Luda was feeling empty. 

She didn't know what to do. 

For the first time in her life, she felt her world and her believes falling down because everything felt like it was a lie.


	5. v

— Miss Lee? Can I talk to you? — Professor Ulrich was placed next to his classroom's door when he called the Slytherin. The blonde girl shivered but nodded anyways. He managed to go inside and Luda followed him. She didn't know why she was afraid, but the girl wasn't used to get called like that in first place. She was one of the top students, after all, so why would a teacher even call her?

— Yes, professor? What can I do for you? — she asked and the man smiled. He wasn't scary, far from that. He had a warm face. 

— Glad you asked. Miss Son Juyeon is going to be discharged today. And I guess you remember the detention I gave her, right? When you brought her to me a few days ago. — he slowly answered. Luda didn't understand why he was saying all that and where they were going with the conversation, so she just nodded. — Well, I want you to help her. 

— You want what? — Luda's voice was a little high pitched. The man raised his eyebrows due that behavior and Luda took a deep breath. — Excuse me, professor. I think I didn't understand what you said. — her voice was way calmer now, but she was panicking inside. She had listened very well to his words, but what? And why?

— She is not in her best condition, but she still needs to complete her detention. I would call one of her friends, but the chance of them to break all of our trophies are high. So I need a student that I trust and it's you, miss Lee. You don't need to clean them, though. You just need to stay there and verify if everything is alright. — He clarified, but that didn't make Luda to stay calm again. She was going to spend hours with Juyeon? Really? Stay with her in the same space for more than minutes? She was going to lose her mind. 

— Listen, professor, you know I don't usually discuss when you ask me something, but I don't think it is a good ide-...

— It's my final decision, miss Lee. — his tone was harsh this time. Luda closed her eyes for seconds before opening them again.

— Ok, then. Can I go now? — she asked. Her blood was boiling. She wanted to scream because that wasn't fair at all. 

— Yes, of course. But listen... — he started again. Now, his voice came out with an almost soft tone. A glimpse of a smile was in the professor's face. — She is a good kid and it doesn't matter where she came from. I know what you think, miss Lee. I've been knowing your family since you weren't even born. — the man paused and winked for the student. — Don't let them define you. 

And with that, he waved. Luda didn't have the strength to say nothing more. She just nodded and went out of the class. Her mind was running fast with his words, mostly because she spent the entire night thinking exactly about that. 

[...]

— I never understood your hate. — Dawon said without looking to Luda. The blonde girl breathed heavily while her elbows were resting in the lunch table. 

— Well, you know she doesn't have magic blood. — the Slytherin said and that got Dawon's full attention.

— Seriously, Luda? You talk exactly like you father. We're living in the twenty one century, how can you still have thoughts like this? — Dawon was with a serious expression, a judgmental one. 

— I... I don't know. — It was all the blonde girl could say. 

They were in the lunch time when Luda told Professor Ulrich had said that she was going to help Juyeon with the detention. The girl was outraged. But Dawon, of course, was being reprehensible, because Luda was the only one to share those negative feelings towards the gryffindor. 

Everything was currently a mess in Luda's life. She didn't know when her world turned upside down, but she knew it was Juyeon's fault. Of course it was. If it wasn't for the girl's existence, the slytherin would be living her perfect life in peace.

But now she was just thinking that she would be spending the whole night sitting in the trophies' room in company of the most annoying person in Hogwarts. 

And speaking of her... Son Juyeon entered the hall with applauses and screams. Her house's friends and even other students were happy to see her fully recovered. Luda rolled her eyes and fixed her attention to her food. 

"Great", she thought. 

[...]

— Come on, Son. We don't have all the time in the world. — Luda's voice was harsh. It was almost midnight when they were allowed to enter the trophies room. The gryffindor was all smiles. 

— You are so rude. How do your friends tolerate you? — the brunette asked trying to speak seriously and failing miserable. Luda ignored her, choosing a place to sit.

— Shut it. Just finish your detention without breaking anything and please, please, stay quiet. Your voice annoys me. 

— You're cute. — It was all Juyeon said before starting the cleaning. Luda wouldn't admit that not even to herself, but the compliment made her blush. 

A hour passed when the gryffindor girl decided to talk again.

— Who do you think is going to win quidditch's championship this year? 

— I don't care. — She did care, but she didn't want to give the younger a chance to initiate a conversation. 

— I saw you the other day, Luda, watching my game. I think you do care about quidditch, you just don't want talk to me. — the brunette said and if Luda wasn't listening wrong to those words, she noted a sad tone in Juyeon's voice. 

— ummm. — she mumbled and kept staring at a book that she brought with her. The slytherin wasn't focusing on the read, though. Juyeon was now cleaning a place very close to her and everything the younger was doing, the slytherin was paying attention with her side view. 

— You know, I never understood why you have such feelings about me. — the gryffindor insisted. Luda was brought back from her observance and tried to read the book to fully ignore the younger, but the words written there weren't make any sense. She just couldn't ignore the other girl's presence. — I don't remember doing nothing to harm you? — Juyeon's voice was insecure, making her phrase turn out as a question.

— Your existence, Son. Everything about your existence makes me feel this way. — the slytherin finally answered. She was used to give the gryffindor student that answer. 

— I still don't get it. — Juyeon had now stopped the cleaning, just standing in front of the small girl. When Luda finally looked at her, she could tell the brunette's expression was heart breaking. The sad looking of her face, all because of the slytherin's words, made the blonde girl rethink everything she said. But wasn't that what she felt, after all? — If you could just tell me what it is so I can change it... — the gryffindor kept saying with a pity voice, getting closer. That proximity was making Luda get nervous and she didn't understand why. Was that because she hated the keeper? Or what could that be? Luda was feeling a lot at that moment and everything was confusing and the feelings were all mixed and she didn't know how to express them or not even how to understand them. They were so strong and so suffocating. Luda just wanted to scream and run. It was the pure caos inside of her and one of things Luda hated the most was not having control of herself or of her feelings. That situation was making her go insane and her mind was working in a way to get out of there or to make the brunette go away and leave her alone. But how? 

— I don't need to explain myself, you know. — the words floated like knifes in the air. Her voice was cold and she didn't know how she could stay that calm when everything inside her was pure mess. — But since you're being really insistent... — Luda couldn't refrain herself. That behavior was always her way out of situations she couldn't control. That was exactly how her parents told her to act.

"When your integrity is being threatened by someone, humiliate them. Your pride must always stay in first place."

Luda was blind, desperate. But yet, she could act in automatic. She worked years to be like that. 

— You're a mudblood, Son Juyeon. You are not deserving of our world. I don't know how you got into Hogwarts with such parents and being who you are, but it doesn't mean we are equals. Your place is not here and you know it. 

A dead silence paired between them. Tears fell down Juyeon's face and Luda couldn't look at her anymore. She closed her book, got up from her sit and ran away from the trophies room. 

Luda felt disgusted, not because of the gryffindor, but because of herself. It was the first time she expressed those thoughts out loud towards the gryffindor and that didn't make her feel better. Otherwise, the felt like pure shit. She got inside of the first female bathroom in her way and cried until the sunrise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you user @ginny41 for your comments! they really made me happy and inspired me to write this chapter. 
> 
> i know, I know, what Luda did was really ugly. but i hope I expressed enough what she's feeling so y'all can understand why she acted like that. 
> 
> anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar mistake. English isn't my first language! Comments are welcome! <3


	6. vi

The next day Luda didn’t get out of her bed. Minkyung called her one, two, three times, but the girl just said she wasn’t feeling well and she was going to the nursery later. It was half of a lie because, first: she wasn’t indeed feeling well, but she wouldn’t go to the nursery at all. She didn’t want to see Juyeon in the corridors or hall or any place. She was feeling like a shitty person enough without even meeting the girl and look at her eyes. 

Luda felt like the last night was a nightmare. She didn’t get any sleep and cried the whole time with her thoughts accusing her of being a terrible human being. She made Juyeon cry, she said outloud that the gryffindor was a mudblood and how she felt disgusted by her existence. Part of her knew her parents would be proud, but she began to realize: that behavior wasn’t what she expected for herself. Not even close. Dawon’s words were dancing in her mind and made her feel even more guilty. 

Being part of the Lee family started to become a burden. Maybe that always had been, but only now Luda started to feel all the heavy weight on her shoulders. The person she was becoming, her future self, it all seemed blurry and she didn’t know if it was because of all the tears or because everything was, in fact, a lie. Years ahead and she would become a great witch with a high position in the Ministry of Magic, but because of and for who? Herself or her parents? The answer hurt more than it should. 

Luda was nothing but Mr. Lee and Mrs. Lee’s expectations and exactly because of that, she hurt someone with words that she really didn’t believe in. Then she decided: she needed to follow her own past, even though she had no idea of what to do. The blonde got up from her bed and cleaned the tears that were still falling down her face. She needed to make up from her mistakes, to make things right. She hoped to not be too late for it. 

The slytherin put on her uniform, grabbed her backpack and went out to the hallways. She laughed at herself without any sight of real humor when thinking that one day a professor said she was an example of behavior, always thinking before acting. Well, the last past days she was the most impulsive girl in Hogwarts. 

 

[...] 

 

She saw Yebin and Minkyung from afar. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind. A chance to know where she could find Juyeon was right there and she couldn’t miss that. She walked the way to the two girls and met them with a weak smile. 

— Hey, you. — Minkyung’s voice was warm. Apparently, she was still worried with her friend. Yebin smiled back and gave Luda a handshake. — Are you feeling any better? 

— Yes, thank you. And I’m sorry you got late for classes because you tried to get me up. — Luda said in a low tone. The taller girl shrugged. 

— Forget it. 

— Today was the day for people to not feel well, I guess. Juyeon missed her classes too, but she didn’t say why. She spent the whole time in the quidditch field training. — Yebin added to their conversation sounding pretty worried too. — You know, Juyeonnie is always so... outgoing. It’s strange to see her that way. 

And that was the guilty feeling rising like the sun in the morning. Shining hot. Luda felt a sensation that her stomach was falling down her body and she would throw up her heart. Everything was her fault. She was a monster. Part of the slytherin wanted Juyeon to act normal again, ignoring all those words Luda once said, but apparently not. 

— Well, I better be going. I need to talk to my professors. — It was all the blonde could say before giving the couple her back and literally start running to the quidditch field. Minkyung and Yebin were left behind with a questioning looks, but the small girl was already far away for them to ask anything. 

 

[…] 

Luda was running out of air when she got to the field’s bleachers. She found Juyeon in the air going after the enchanted quaffles and a smile tried to break into her lips. The slytherin had to say: the brunette looked so good in a ponytail and with a determined look in her face. It was almost breathtaking. But something in her expression was really off. Was it possible to Luda feel as bad as she was feeling? 

She stayed there watching Juyeon in the air for a long time. She didn’t have the courage to call the other girl and the gryffindor didn’t seem to notice Luda’s presence. The blonde girl gave up in talking to the other because Juyeon was probably hating her so much and Luda didn’t want to listen to what the gryffindor had to say. And why? Because it was easier for the slytherin to believe that Juyeon wasn’t feeling as sad as she seemed. And she wasn’t ready to finally know how much she hurt the brunette. 

The slytherin got off the bleachers and followed her way to inside the castle. She needed to watch at least her afternoon classes, right? But when she was almost getting to the classroom, someone pated her left shoulder. 

— I saw you later watching me. — when listening to those words, Luda’s body contracted. Juyeon was right there. 

— Uh... No... I mean, yes. I was there. — the slytherin got confused with her own thoughts and words. She didn’t dare to look the taller girl in the eyes. 

Luda took a deep breath. She needed to do that. 

— Listen, I’m sorry for yesterday. I didn’t mean to say all that. I... — the older stopped herself before continuing. — I’m... — What else she would say? The girl didn’t even know from where to begin. 

— It’s ok, Luda. — Juyeon finally said with a sad smile. — I don’t judge you, because we all know your parents’ stories. I tried to get to know your family’s story too to know more about you, so it’s no surprise for me. — Luda was curious now. Why the gryffindor would even want to know that? She didn’t find any plausible answer, but it came sooner then she thought and the truth is: she wasn’t ready for that. — I’m sad because I realized you’ll never like me the way I like you. But it’s ok. 

Luda froze in her place. 

What? 

The words didn’t make sense together. 

— Have a good day. I promise I won’t stay in your way anymore. — It’s all the gryffindor said before turning in her shoes to get back to the dorm. She left a speechless Luda behind.


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was reading the fanfic again (because i have problems with remembering what i already wrote) and i realized i wrote the first chapter and half of the second one in first person and the rest in third person and I'M REALLY SORRY kssjdhsdhs i dont how i did that but anyway, it's really ugly but im too lazy to fix so im going to let that that way. yall prefer first or third person, tho? lemme know.
> 
> we have a bit of juyeon's mind here. i hope you all enjoy it as much i did! have a nice reading! :))

When I first saw her, I knew I was screwed. It’s funny because I was only 11 years old and now I’m 14 and nothing has changed. Yet, everyone told me I’m still young and I would fall for another girl, but I didn’t want to fall for another girl. I wanted her, I still want her, even though I know I’ll never have. 

Lee Luda is the prettiest and cutest girl I’ve ever seen. She is smart, astute, brave and really focused on her future. Pretty different from me in many aspects, but that’s exactly why I think I can’t get her out of my head. In the beginning I didn’t have the courage to speak up to her at all, mostly because she was one year older than me and... well... a Slytherin, but I was never the quiet type. Don’t get me wrong, but when I like something, I really am into it and I would do anything to stay close and get its interest back. 

When I started talk to her, I realized I would never have a chance. She hated me (she hates me) from head to toe. But something was funny about messing up with her and it satisfied at least 10% of my desire to stay close to her. My friends and I were always around getting detentions and she would always look me with disapproving eyes. I got into Gryffindor’s Quidditch team and my mind could only think: now she will know I’m good at something and will notice me. 

Well, not really. She would always pay attention to that other seeker. Kim Jiyeon. 

Not to sound jealous but already sounding, she was everything I would never be and she got all I wanted: Luda’s heart. 

My young self was right: I was screwed. 

[…] 

Juyeon was flying around the three hoops. Luda couldn’t take her eyes away from the keeper and the determined look she was showing. The slytherin knew the other would do anything to make an impeccable game after what happened to her. They needed to win that game if they wanted to have a chance against Slytherin in the finals. 

But that wasn’t really the thing Luda was thinking about. She noticed Juyeon’s aura was feeling really different from what she used to see. The girl was always with a smile in her face, cheering and screaming with the red and gold crowd. But now she just seemed... without light. Sad even. Luda’s stomach was doing weird flips with that guilty consuming her. 

A lot was going on in her head right now since Juyeon and her had THE talk. When the former expressed her feelings towards Luda, the blonde didn’t know how to react to that. Of course, she wasn’t expecting that at all. But now that she knew, everything was even more confusing because she couldn’t understand a single bit of what she, herself, was feeling and thinking. It’s been already 2 weeks and Luda wasn’t being able to look the younger in the eyes. She couldn’t focus on her classes and the teachers were already noticing something was off. 

At the end of the game, the Gryffindor team cheered their win in the air. It was an easy match because Hufflepuff weren’t that good. Luda was with Minkyung, Yebin and Dawon together with the Gryffindor students and when their team flied next to the bleachers to get their supporters screams, Juyeon passed really next to the slytherin’s spot. The brunette had a weak smile on her face and the older realized how much she missed that smile. 

Weird thought. 

The game happened in the morning so they all headed off to the Great Hall after it ended. Lunch was going to be served soon and they were all in great moods, talking and creating plans for the first Hogsmead visitation that would be happening in two days. Luda was kind of excited too, but for different reasons. 

Minkyung waved at Dawon, planted a kiss on Yebin’s cheek and waited Luda to join her in the Slytherin’s table, but the blonde nodded her head in negative while saying her goodbyes to the ravenclaw and gryffindor. 

— What? Why? — Minkyung asked her friend, confused. 

— I’m waiting someone. I’ll join you in a bit. — her smile was confident and that was even weirder to Minkyung, but she didn’t ask nothing more. Just shrugged and went to her house’s table already screaming to a loud Siyeon to get to the side so she could sit. 

Luda confidence was replaced for an anxious feeling. She was waiting Juyeon, even though all her instincts were saying that she needed to get out of there. But when she began to think about it, the girl appeared. She was with her team, but her head seemed to be in another place. Probably really far away from Hogwarts, because she didn’t notice Luda’s presence until the smaller girl nudge her in the shoulder. 

— Hey, can I talk to you? — she said but that was more likely a murmur. Juyeon frowned. 

— Uhm... Yes? I guess. — she replied. Luda already had lost all of her confidence. But she needed to do that for the sake of her sanity and... well... because she really wanted to see the other one happy again (and it was pretty much of her ego to think that Juyeon would be happy with that). 

— I have something for you. — She took off of her pocket a piece of paper. It was perfectly folded and at the top of it you could read Luda’s beautiful handwriting: 

“For Son Juyeon. Please, open when you’re alone.” 

— Thank you? — Juyeon’s voice made that sound more as a question than anything. She smiled a little bit when she took the paper off the slytherin’s hand. 

— Don’t forget to read it. Now I have to go. Have a nice lunch. Bye. — Luda said in one breath and literally ran to her house’s table. Dawon and her exchanged a look when the blonde passed in a rush. The ravenclaw had an inquiring look that said “we need to talk. It seems you have a lot to say”. Luda smiled awkwardly and made herself sit next to Minkyung already with the other Slytherin students. 

— What was that? — The taller one asked almost laughing. 

— I don’t know. Shut up. — It was all Luda could answer. She hid her face in her hands because she knew she was blushing red.


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to put more info and characters so the story could be more interactive (and interesting) and I want to add some side ships too. After all, Hogwarts isn’t made only of Luda, Dawon, Minkyung and Juyeon, right? Anyway, I’m sorry any mistake. I didn’t have the time to reread it and I really wanted to update before the year’s end (I’m also writing in my phone because my notebook is dead). I hope y’all had a great time and have a good reading!!

It was Hogsmead visitation day. All of the students were so excited because the small village was the only thing that could make themselves free of all homework and classes. Luda, Dawon, Minkyung and Yebin we’re reunited next to a pillar. They were waiting for their other friends so they all could walk together. Not so long after they arrived there, Jieqiong and Eunwoo joined them and at that point they were already a really large and loud group. 

\- Is Nayoung going with us? - Jieqiong asked out of nowhere and that question was pretty much directed towards Dawon, because she was the only Ravenclaw present.

They all looked to the Chinese girl that just shrugged as if that question was nothing. It wasn’t, indeed, but they all knew that that suddenly interest wasn’t normal. But no one said a single word until Dawon fixed her look in the gryffindor.

\- I don’t know. I invited her. She said she would if she finished her essays for next week’s transfiguration class. Yewon is already there, though. - the girl added as if Jieqiong was any interested in the Hufflepuff girl that was also her friend.

Luda hold a laugh but right in that moment more students came by to go to Hogsmead with them. Juyeon and Hwang Eunbi were all smiles and laughs. They greeted everyone excitedly. Luda felt her heart race. It’s been awhile since she last saw Juyeon laughing brightly that way. She was even more beautiful like that.

Ok. What was the small girl even thinking? And why she got all red when Juyeon smiled in her direction after a “hey, Luda”?

\- So now we’re just waiting the Sojung One and Sojung Two, right? - Minkyung asked all of sudden and brought Luda back to the reality.

\- Yes. They’ll probably be here in any... - Luda tried to say but was cut out.

\- NO WORRIES, THE QUEENS ARE HERE. - Sojung One said. The model like walking of hers captured everyone’s attention. The taller girl was really something, because her beauty was nothing like her personality.

\- Shut up, Sowon. - Said Sojung Two in embarrassment. She put her hands in her tempers as if she was already done with all of them.

Everyone laughed at them and once the greetings were over, they headed to Hogsmead.

[...]

That was completely a different and strange group of people. You couldn’t say they were all friends, but somehow they managed to get along because all of them were related to each other somehow. You could even create a genealogical tree analyzing their friendship.

You had Sojung One and Two (Kim Sojung, or Sowon, the tall model with probably veela genetics and Chu Sojung, the always done with everyone and everything, Slytherin’s quidditch captain and beater). They were inseparable, basically like twin sisters. They were also friends with Kim Jiyeon, but she didn’t hang out a lot with them or their group of friends because she was best friend with Kim Hyunjung, Chu Sojung’s ex. You could sense the angst between them from afar. Anyway, all of them were Slytherin. Because of sharing the same house, Minkyung and Luda ended up in a friendship (or something like that) with the Sojungs, so from time to time they hanged out together and everything. Most likely when it was Hogsmead visitations or Hogwarts events.

Related to Minkyung and Luda, there was Dawon. She had a friendship with Im Nayoung, the perfect student of Hogwarts, and Kim Yewon, or Umji, the quiet girl that could kill her with a spell that she created herself and no one knows how. They never stayed much in parties or lazy moments with the group because of classes and homeworks and everything, but they were nice. The last two weren’t with them that time, to Jieqiong’s dismay (her huge crush on Nayoung was evident, but no one knew if the Ravenclaw had any idea, but she was the clueless type of girl).

Anyway, Jieqiong means Gryffindor, so that’s the part where the attention jumps to Yebin, the one that made the connection between the Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs possible. Since she started dating Minkyung, they all ended up sharing more moments than it would be healthy to their sanity. Yebin and Jieqiong were best friends and you could add Eunwoo to their trio, the most crazy Hufflepuff anyone would ever meet. And since they were all the same age and same house (except Eunwoo), Juyeon and Hwang Eunbi were included too. 

Luda literally spent the entire time thinking about how that group was full of different people. But to be honest with herself, she was thinking about how happy she was because Juyeon could now join them. 

What?

Happy?

That was too strong.

Or better: she was happy because they fixed their issues and now she could go back to ignoring the keeper in peace.

“Yeah”, she thought. “That sounds better”.

And well, who she was making herself a fool. She went back to the day she gave Juyeon the paper and a feeling of anxiety started rising in her chest. She couldn’t back off now, but she really wanted to. A part of her, though, new that she was still guilty of all the bad words she has said to the gryffindor and needed to apologize for good. Hogstmead was her best chance because, after all, wasn’t that what she had prepared?

Remembering what she wrote days before, the slytherin took a deep breathe. The worse that could happen was if Juyeon didn’t read the letter, but Luda was trying her best to not think about that.

“Everything is going to work out!”, she said to herself and hold that thought all along the way.


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello, how are you feeling today? so I’m in a really good mood and that is a really happy chapter. But for real, we’re going to get happiness from now on because I hate angst and drama. Ok, I’m joking but not that much hehe
> 
> ENJOY

Luda was so nervous that she couldn’t even breathe. Next to some trees not far away from the village, the small girl was waiting for Son Juyeon. The words she wrote in the letter was running through her mind.

“Hey, want to meet me in Hogsmead? I feel like I owe you a real apology. I know I messed things up and I treated you wrong, so let me show you I can’t be a better person. I’ll be under the trees, where you can see the Shrieking Shac. You don’t need to show up if you didn’t want to. Is 3pm a good time?”

But now, thinking about all of that, Luda didn’t know what she was thinking. Why would she even meet Juyeon? And she had no idea of what to do to fix things. She didn’t go that far with her plans, she didn’t even know if the gryffindor was going to meet her.

Five minutes before 3pm, Juyeon came walking slowly. Her nose was all red because of the cold and she had a hoodie in her head that made her look really cute. Or at least was what Luda thought so. The slytherin almost couldn’t hide her excitement of seeing the tall girl. 

“She is here. Oh my Merlin, she is here. What to do?” Luda’s heart was about to explode and her mind was running fast with confused thoughts. 

— Hello! — while walking next to Luda, the gryffindor greeted the other. She was smiling so big. 

— yaaah, stop smiling like this. — Luda said instead of give a proper answer. A confused expression took over Juyeon’s face.

— what? Why? — the blonde didn’t know the answer too, but somewhere in her head a distant voice said: it’s because she looks really cute. Luda frowned at her own thoughts and tried to put herself together. 

— nothing. I didn’t think you would show up. — she said with a low voice. — thank you, though.

— and why would I loose the chance to be with you? Nah, I wouldn’t forgive myself. — Juyeon answered like that was nothing at all while Luda had her face red. 

They stayed like that for at least one minute before Juyeon spoke up again.

— so... are we going to stay here freezing or we’re going another place? 

— ah, yes. That. Let me treat you a hot chocolate and some food? — Luda asked fast and for a moment she thought Juyeon didn’t understand what she said. She was almost regretting the words and, like, just running out of there, but the gryffindor got really close to Luda and smiled as bright as ever, putting to fingers in the small girl’s forehead.

— You’re so cute, Lee Luda. I feel like hugging you. — she said happily, but then got a step back, shrugging. — but I know you don’t like people invading your personal space, so let’s go. I know a really goo—

— you can hug me. — it was a murmur and if you aren’t as close as they were to each other, you would thought it was the wind. But no. Luda really said that. She didn’t know where she found that need, but she too felt like hugging the taller girl. Why? How? What? She couldn’t understand a single bit of those feelings but there she was, all red and embarrassed but acting brave. Juyeon was shocked and unsured if she had listened right, but when they locked their eyes for the first time, she took Luda in her arms and there they shared their first hug.

Luda didn’t know she needed to be in someone’s arms as much as she needed right now until that very moment. Part of her said it was just a physical thing that every human being had, but the other part said that it was because of Juyeon. It felt so warm, so secure. She didn’t want to lose that feeling, didn’t want the gryffindor to go away.

They didn’t know for how many minutes they stayed like that, but Luda knew that that was the best she could do as a true apology for her behavior. And she knew Juyeon would be just satisfied with that.

The tall girl was the first one to talk.

— We need to go. The others will be worried about us soon. And you owe me food. — her smile was so big that Luda smiled too.

— I don't know if wanna pay you food anymore. — The blonde joked and got a soft punch in response.

— DON’T YOU DARE! 

And they walked back to the village, laughing and joking with each other. Luda, for the first time ever, felt a glimpse of happiness inside her. She felt like she was being her trueself for the first time in her life and that feeling was irreplaceable.


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! i'm back! i'm sorry it took me so long to update, but i'm a very slow writer hehe anyway, i hope you enjoy this!

Since that day in Hogsmead, Luda and Juyeon’s friendship turned into a real thing. And that, for sure, was as new to them as to the other students. They spent all the time they could together, learning everything about each other. Luda for the first time allowed herself to get to know muggle stuff and that was a big step. 

Sometimes, though, she couldn’t not think about what her parents would say about her new friend. She still feared them, she owed them respect. But even so, Juyeon’s presence was her point of peace. She never felt so happy and so free. The gryffindor was patient, understanding, caring and lovable. The few days they spent together were enough to make Luda feel special to someone and that was the best feeling in the world. 

— Hey, dwarf. — Minkyung said, turning sideway to look at the blonde girl. 

— Mhm? 

— So what’s happening between you and Juyeon? — she asked suddenly and Luda almost fell out of her bed. 

— What? — a gasp. — I don’t know what you’re talking about. — the smaller of them tried to discourage what was being implied in that question, but her face was all red. Her friend chuckled. 

— Why are you being so defensive though? I’m just questioning about your new friendship. Nothing more. — the taller answered, but she had a smirk that said the opposite of her words. Luda took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, and shrugged. 

— Well, we’re friends. — she confirmed before look at the girl. — I’m giving myself a new chance to know things about other cultures, that’s all. — Luda finished her sentence and settle again on bed, trying to find a comfortable position. 

— Yeah, course. I guess. — Minkyung said and lied again, staring the ceiling. There was silence in their dorm again, both of them too focused on their doings: Luda with homework, Minkyung with her thoughts. Minutes passed by and the blonde could feel that her friend was still trying to say something, but she wouldn’t dare to ask what was it. That first question made Luda feel entirely afraid of the direction of their conversation. 

Silence. 

And silence. 

— Hey, dwarf. — the brunette spoke again, this time sitting on her bed. 

— What now, Minkyung? I’m trying to get this herbology’s essay done. — Luda was annoyed by now. 

— You’re not even talking about Miss Kim Perfect Jiyeon anymore. 

— Oh, shut up. — she rolled her eyes. — I just got over my crush. 

— I’m glad, yes, but... — Minkyung started again and Luda cut her out before she could finish. 

— Just say what you want to say, Kim. 

— You like Juyeon, don’t you? — Inquired the brunette with a mischievous look. 

Silence. Again. Luda took a few seconds to answer the question, completely out of reaction. 

— No, I don’t. 

Her answer was so dry and harsh that Minkyung didn’t dare to say anything more. She nodded and went back to bed, taking a book this time to read. 

Luda didn’t like Juyeon like that, right? 

And of course, late that night when all girls were sleeping and the moon was shining bright in the sky, Luda’s mind didn’t let her rest. The girl couldn’t stop thinking about Minkyung’s question and she couldn’t even understand why she was feeling so stressed about it. Juyeon was only her friend and she liked the gryffindor only liked that. No worries, no questioning, no weird feelings. Still, she wanted to scream. 

And why the fuck she wanted to scream? 

Somewhere in her mind, a voice said that her friend was right, but she pretended to be deaf. No, she couldn’t. One thing was being Juyeon’s friend, other and totally different was fall for her. What would people think? What would Luda’s parents think? That never could happen. Never. NEVER! 

 

[…] 

 

The next day Luda had huge bags under her eyes. She didn’t get any sleep and she was tired, but above it all, she was going crazy because of her feelings and thoughts. She entered the Great Hall alone and her eyes wandered between tables and students, searching for a special someone. When their eyes met, Juyeon opened a smile and gestured to the small girl to sit with her. 

Luda wanted to go there so bad. It was almost a routine: sit together for breakfest. But instead, she didn’t answer to the gryffindor’s smile nor went to her direction. Instead, she found her friends at the Slytherin’s table and went to sit with them. She could feel Juyeon’s stare burning her back and her heart was heavy with sorrow. 

Everything felt so wrong, but in Luda’s mind that was the right thing to do. 

— Finally! You’re sitting with us! I thought you were going to be a Gryffindor forever. — Surprisingly, was Jiyeon the one to say that. In another situation Luda would be the happiest girl in the world because the older noticed the fact that the blonde wasn’t present in their table anymore. But right now, she just wanted to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate angst and drama, but it was necessary here and i'm sorry :/ the fic will have more two or three chapters, i don't know, but we're really close to its end! ahhhh :/// but anyway, tell me your thoughts! and i'm sorry the mistakes!


	11. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who’s back! I didn’t take so long this time, right? I hope you have a good reading!

Luda ignored me the entire time that day and I surely wasn’t ready to go through that situation all over again. I didn’t have any idea of why she was acting like that and of course she didn’t give me the chance to know the reason, because when I approached her she ran away from me saying she had homework to do.

Well, we always had homework and in the past few days it didn’t stop us to meet and talk, so I was certain something was wrong with her. I couldn’t stop thinking the reason of all that was me. Did I say something wrong? Did I act strange towards her? Did I put too much pressure on her because of my feelings? I was worried I scared her off.

Maybe it was because of me, after all, and I hated myself for that. How could I create expectations about our friendship becoming something else? It was hard to deal with Luda’s indifference when we weren’t friends, but now it was becoming impossible to handle. And it’s been only one day.

The fact is: I was thinking too much and I hated it. I hated overthinking about my feelings and about my actions and about everything. It was never my way of dealing with things.

So I did the only thing I could: I went after her. It was easier to face it and clarify the situation than creating theories in my head about her weird behavior. And, to be honest, I was tired of all that. Her inconstancy and mood changes were killing me and it would be so much better if she just talked to me about what she was feeling. And easier to understand.

It was almost night when I found her in the library. I saw her from afar, she hadn’t noticed me yet. Her eyes were focused somewhere ahead and I could see her expression was a bit sad. Why? Why was she sad? I wanted so bad to hold her in my arms and say everything would be ok.

— Hey. — I said when I was getting closer of her, startling her up. She looked scared at me for a moment before her face softened. I smiled. — You really ignored me all day today. — I said and I didn’t want to show how sad I was because of that, but the tone in my voice betrayed me.

— I’m sorry. I was busy. — She replied to me, already getting up and putting her materials in her bag. — Actually, I have to go now-... what are you doing? — I held her arm to stop her from finishing getting her things in.

— No, you won’t. You won’t until you tell me what’s wrong-g. — I am tired. I really am. My voice cracked at the end and I just let a out a sigh.

— What? — She laughed without any sense of humor, trying to easy the situation. When I didn’t change my expression, she rolled eyes and gave in, sitting again.

— Why are you avoiding me? — I asked her and my tone was really showing my despair because of her behavior. — Did I do anything wrong?

— No. — She replied quickly, her face showed the urge to confirm the answer, because she had an expression of despair too. — It’s not you, really.

— Then what it is? Why are you being strange again? It’s like that time when we weren’t friends yet. — I continued, sitting in a chair next to her. I put my hand in her arm to caress the area. She looked at that gesture for seconds before answering me. When she looked at me again, there were tears in her eyes.

— I’m-... I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. — Luda apologized while whipping her tears off. I got myself inclining to her direction, getting closer.

— Why are you apologizing? You did nothing. — I said trying my best to put some comfort in my words, but I was literally dying inside because seeing her cry was too much.

— I think we shouldn’t be friends anymore. — She said and I stopped all my actions. I probably understood that wrong.

— You think what? — I repeated. There was a frown in my face. She wasn’t being serious, right?

— We shouldn’t be friends. It isn’t right. — This time, I raised my eyebrows in total disbelief.

— Seriously, Luda? Are you really doing this? — I was serious and I was hurt. I couldn’t believe she was with her thoughts again. Not after all the time we spent together. I inclined over, getting away from her.

— Listen... I can’t explain. Just let me, ok? You’ll see. It’s going to be better for us. For you. — Her voice was almost a murmur, but since we were in the library, I listened perfectly. And that made me even more upset.

— It’s going to sound really rude, and I’m sorry, but what do you know about what’s the best for me? — I started, crossing my arms. — A new broomstick would be the best for me, just an example. Good grades also would be the best for me, another example. — My voice was shaking, I was shaking. Suddenly everything I was holding in my chest decided to implode. I looked at her, trying to show all the pain I was in. — But do you know what really would be the best for me? You being sincere. You saying what is happening to you. You actually talking to me about what you’re feeling and thinking.

She listened to me quietly, opening and closing her mouth a few times when I finished. She wasn’t crying anymore. She was just there, staring at me with a blank face. I had no idea of what was passing through her mind, but i knew that was my chance to say everything I wanted to say, so when she didn’t manifest any reaction, I continued.

— I don’t know what is happening with you and why are you acting like this, again, but I wanna understand you. I want you to tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it. I’m by your side to help you! I know it’s hard because you have to deal with her parents and their thoughts and how they see the world, but here in Hogwarts it’s just us. We don’t have to-

— I like you.

I stopped my monologue, thinking I didn’t listen right to her words.

— What? — I asked, confused.

— I like you. — Luda’s voice was weak and I could felt she was tired of something, probably that whole situation and her own feelings. But listening to that made my heart beat faster. Like-like or like just friends? Probably the last opition. 

— I know you like me. We’re friends. — I said, now laughing nervously and she gave me a sad smile.

— No. Not just like friends. I really like you. — She repeated that last sentence and my mind did a loop in its place. I was speechless. She put her hand above mine and squeezed it. — That’s the problem. I like you and I don’t know what to do with this information.

— I don’t see how is this a problem, though. — It’s all I could say. She looked at my direction with curiosity, but right after she just let a sigh.

— It’s everything so confusing, Juyeon. There are so many thoughts in my mind and nothing is making sense. There’s a part of me that wants me to do everything I want and I feel right, but the other part is my dad’s voice saying I should be the perfect daughter and the family’s best legacy. And then there’s my heart, screaming at me how much I need you in my life and how much I want to be with you but I can’t because I would be kicked out of my parents’ house.

My heart was beating so fast that I was almost throwing it up. If I could just stop time, I would had right now. The fact that she wanted to be with me vanished all the rest. That was all I could think about. But then there she was with that sad look in her face, staring at me. Her voice was soft, but I felt how everything was affecting her and making her freak out. Merlin, I just wanted to make her happy.

— I really need you to close your eyes right now. — I said suddenly and she raised her eyebrows, confused.

— What? I just said I...

— Just do it! — I repeated, almost whining. She was still confused, but did that anyway. When she closed her eyes I got closer to her, pulling my chair to end the space between us. When the distance was minimal, leaned in. Our faces were really close and I could feel her warm breath. She opened her eyes again, staring at me with such intensity that I almost forgot how to think. She was trying to communicate with me and, somehow, I understood because this time I was the one to close the eyes and close the gap between us.

And, finally, I felt her lips on mine. It was just a peck. Hers were soft, tasting like cherry because of her lipstick and it was so good to finally being able to feel that. I tilted my head back, looking if Luda was alright, but I didn’t go much further. She put her hands on my neck and pulled me again, really kissing me this time.


	12. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s the last one!

Luda was walking alone to the Slytherin’s common room. Juyeon had left her a few minutes ago due her quidditch training and the blonde girl felt a wave of relief, because she needed to be alone. She needed to think about what happened in the library. She was happy, Luda couldn’t deny that. The sensation of Juyeon’s lips was still there and she wanted more. She wanted so much more. But she was confused. The amount of information was too much for her to process. She was afraid, too. Afraid of what people would think, what her PARENTS would think. That was a minor part, though. The big one was full of desire and need. She wanted to know Juyeon better, to have her close and to never let her go again. 

But life wasn’t easy and, depending on her decision, a lot would change. Was Luda ready for that? For such a hard choice? To be with Juyeon and ignore all of her past and the blood running through her veins or to stay true to her parents’ believes and ignore how happy she was with the Gryffindor? But since Juyeon got into her life, her anxious mind and all of that overthinking was giving her a break.

Maybe all Luda needed to do was to enjoy the present, after all. That sounded pretty good. 

[...]

In the next morning, Luda woke up scared because of a nightmare. There, her parents were in Hogwarts to talk to the director. They said Juyeon needed to be expelled, because the gryffindor had violated their daughter’s pure blood. That didn’t make any sense, but still. Luda couldn’t do nothing. The more she tried to explain to her parents how much she liked Juyeon, the more they became sure they wanted the keeper to go back to her muggle life.

It was Sunday and they had the day off, so Luda didn’t wait any longer to go meet the gryffindor to certify if she was ok.

— Hey, Luddi. — Juyeon said with softness, opening her arms to receive the small girl. They were at the library again. 

— Hey. — Luda's voice was muffled because she had hidden her face in Juyeon's chest. — I’m scared.

— Of what? — the gryffindor replied, caressing the slytherin hair. — I’m here for you. You know that, right? — she gave her a small kiss on top of her head. Luda’s heart melt. She never felt so secure in her entire life, but the nightmare was still present in her mind. She didn’t want Juyeon to go away.

— That’s the problem. What if my parents do something against you? — There was fear in Luda’s tone. She was really scared. It was the first time she was allowing herself to feel something pure and true for someone and it was the first time she was feeling like herself. Like she could be more than what everyone expected from her to be. All because of Juyeon. The slytherin couldn’t lose her now.

— You think too much, baby. — It’s all the keeper answered, moving a bit away from Luda to look her in the eyes. She was so fond of the elder. — Just let things happen. Everything is off our control. We just need to enjoy the ride. 

— Enjoy the ride? — Luda repeated, confused with that expression. Juyeon frowned. 

— As in a ride in a roller coaster? — The younger asked as if that was pretty obvious. The slytherin’s expression didn’t change a bit. — Do you know what a roller coaster is?

Luda shook her head.

— No...? 

— Well, I will explain later. Right now, I just wanna kiss you. Can I? — Juyeon’s had a playful tone and a smirk tried to break her lips. Luda rolled her eyes, but smiled too, joining her.

— Maybe. I don’t know if you deserve it. Will you let Slytherin win the Quidditch championship? — the older asked, putting her arms around the other’s neck. Juyeon laughed and someone from afar asked them to stay quiet. They were still in the library, after all.

— Hmmm, maybe. Will you be my girlfriend then? 

Luda could feel her heart beat faster. She wanted to jump and scream, but instead she just opened her biggest smile and pulled Juyeon, closing the gap between their faces. They still needed to get used of kissing each other, but nothing like experience to make that happen. Yet, the blonde girl couldn’t stop thinking of how good the brunette lips felt against her own. She would never get used of that sensation. It was so good and so tender. She still needed to answer Juyeon’s question, though. 

— Yes. — Luda murmured, breaking their kiss. She looked at Juyeon and they stayed like that, staring at each other’s eyes and saying all the things they couldn’t say out loud: their fears, their feelings, their desires, their deepest thoughts. Just sharing the same space and the same good feeling for each other: passion. They couldn’t believe they were there, vividly experiencing that situation. But they were and both of them were grateful. 

At that moment Luda was sure of only one thing: she would do anything for Juyeon, even if that meant go against her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have an epilogue though hehe


	13. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and that’s it. that’s the end. I’m sorry it took me so much time to write. It was really hard to put the things I wanted into words. I hope you enjoy!

Luda was outside her parents’ house, bags in her hands, an expression of sorrow but of someone that did the right thing. In a car, another family was waiting for her. Juyeon was holding the door’s ope; they smiled to each other and Luda walked to get in the vehicle, the brunette entering right after her.

— I’m sorry, Lu. — Mr. Son said, looking back to the small girl. She just sighed.

— It’s ok. I was already expecting this. — Luda rested her head in her girlfriend’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Juyeon put her arms in the girl’s waist, hugging her. They stayed in silence.

[...]

Luda’s parents gave her a choice: to keep living with them or to be kicked out from her own house if she kept dating Juyeon. They wouldn’t accept the shame of having a blood traitor between them. 

Maturity was really something else, because Luda didn’t have any problem to choose. After all those years dating the younger, she learnt and turned herself into a better person, with better ideas and ideals. She became someone true to her own self and she was living a happy life. But now that she graduated from Hogwarts, she needed to do something about her relationship status.

Juyeon and Luda decided to keep it a secret from Luda’s parents during their years in Hogwarts together. That meant that in the wizard world too, they wouldn’t appear as a couple. But now that she was an adult and was about to start a new life in the Ministry of Magic, she needed to do something. That’s when they decided to tell her parents the truth and wait for their reactions.

Of course they were mad. Really mad. They screamed, dared to kill Juyeon and her family and many other ugly things, but this time Luda fought them back. And she was really, really brave, telling Mr. and Miss Lee how much she loved her girlfriend, how much she wanted to live with her forever and how much she would fight the hell of them to be with her, even if that meant to be away from her family. Said so, they gave her a choice and she didn’t hesitate to choose the right one: be with Juyeon.

The Sons were really understanding of the situation and opened their house to their daughter in law. The elder felt really grateful in that moment, and happy too, but a part of her was sad because she didn’t want the things to turn out that way. Of course she wanted her parents to be by her side and understand her, but she knew that was too much to ask. Luda loved them, but she wouldn’t give up in her own life to live by theirs.

[...]

Juyeon and Luda were laying side by side in their bed. They were looking at the ceiling, smiles on their faces, both of them tired of the long day they had.

Luda raised her left hand, her engagement ring shining. 

— I can’t believe this. — She murmured and Juyeon left out a chuckle. 

— Don’t believe in what? That you’re married to the best keeper of the magic world? — Juyeon replied, turning to fit the other woman. They both laughed.

— I can’t believe I spent so much time hating on you when all I was really feeling, was love. — The blonde said, watching her wife’s expression go to playful to soft. Juyeon inclined a little to give a peck in the other’s lips.

— It’s ok. You know that.

— Yeah, I know. But I could have found happiness earlier. I was dumb. — Juyeon gave Luda her best smile because of those words. She closed her eyes and kissed the blonde, a real kiss this time; soft, slow, full of feelings.

— I love you so much. — The elder said when they searched for air, resting their foreheads against each other’s. Both of them felt that good feeling rising inside of their hearts; a mix of happiness and gratitude. Luda and Juyeon were partners, accomplices, best friends, soulmates. They found in that relationship a way to ease the hardships life could get them.

— I love you too. — Juyeon replied and looked at her wife’s eyes. Luda smiled, reading in that stare all the words they couldn’t say out loud because they didn’t know how to express them. But deep in her bones she knew, they both knew: they were meant to be.


End file.
